


When the Rain Comes

by ChelleLeigh1917



Series: The First Years [4]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard took a ragged breath. “There’s nothing else that matters, only you, I, and what is happening in this bed right now. That’s all that matters. What is happening outside does not. “</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Rain Comes

Richard turned his head towards the open windows, the breeze was growing stronger, and the sky was darkening. He could not help but think there would soon be a summer storm. Anne was asleep next to him. He turned his head towards her, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. She was covered by a light sheet, all that was really needed on this summer day. It was more to protect her modesty than anything. 

They’d been married less than a month, and Richard knew he’d shocked Anne when he’d suggested they should stay in bed all day. In truth, he thought he’d scandalized her for a moment with the suggestion. He had to admit, he’d been rather persuasive, and she’d readily agreed. He knew he had exhausted her, and he’d rubbed her back until she’d fallen asleep. 

Like most men of his time, Richard had been no stranger to bedsport. There had been a couple of mistresses, and other women to see to his needs before he’d married. Most men would not have given that up upon marriage, but then again most men had not been in love with their wives since childhood. 

He absolutely adored Anne, knew for the rest of his life there would be no other woman in his bed; on that he had no doubts. He had to admit he was finding relations with Anne to be very different than those he’d known in the past. She’d not come to their bed as a virgin bride, but her first marriage had taught her nothing of love, passion, and the pleasure which could be obtained in the marriage bed. He’d found it to be a great pleasure to teach her, and had been delighted to find Anne to be an apt pupil. 

He’d been starting to doze off when he heard the first bit of thunder. Richard thought nothing of it, after all storms sometimes happened in the summer. It would pass quickly. It was not long until he could feel Anne trembling in his arms. 

“Anne?” He asked softly, feeling more than a little confused. Why was she trembling? He’d never known her to be afraid of storms. 

“The storm…” Anne said very softly. 

Richard turned so he was facing her. “What is it, love?” He said softly. 

Anne was quiet for a moment, trying to stop the trembling. “Storms frighten me.” She said very softly. “They have since Isabel…” She gasped at an especially crack of thunder. 

He pulled Anne closer against him. “I’m here.” He murmured. “You’re safe.” 

Anne closed her eyes, as he started to gently rub her sides. She knew Richard was there, deep down she knew she was safe, but the memories they were so strong. She brushed her lips against his shoulder. 

“Anne…” Richard murmured. 

“Please…” She murmured. She did not want to think about the storm, did not want to focus on it. She knew when they were making love she could think of nothing else. 

Richard kissed her forehead, then moved so that Anne was underneath him. In all honestly, he loved having her on top, loved watching as she rode him, but he sensed that was not what she needed right now. He sensed she needed him to be in control, to make her forget what was happening outside. 

As his lips moved towards her mouth, he cupped one of her breasts. He always loved the feel of her breasts in his hands, could not help but think they were perfect. He rubbed his thumb over the nipple, smiling as she gasped. 

Anne groaned softly, although she could still hear the storm, hear the rain pouring, and the thunder, she was not focused on it now. She was focused on the sensations Richard’s hand and mouth were giving her. In his arms, she could forget the storm that was raging outside. She spread her legs as his hand drifted further down her body. 

Richard slowly eased a finger inside Anne. He was surprised to find she was already so wet. He slipped another finger in, and started to slowly thrust in time with the thunder outside. 

Anne gasped. “Richard….”

He bent his head and kissed her deeply, his tongue moving in her mouth as his fingers moved within her. 

Anne wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly and pulling him closer to her. She arched her hips up against him, as the pleasure built. 

Richard withdrew his fingers, he wiped them on the sheet, before letting them trail up her body again to her breasts. 

Anne arched upwards again. She could feel him against her entrance, and wanted him inside so badly 

Richard took a ragged breath. “There’s nothing else that matters, only you, I, and what is happening in this bed right now. That’s all that matters. What is happening outside does not. “

Anne nodded, she was so focused on Richard now that she’d almost forgotten about the storm. But soon, there was a loud crack of thunder, and Anne cried out. 

Richard entered her swiftly as soon as he heard the thunder. One thrust and he was completely inside her. He stilled his movements as the thunder ceased for the moment. “Remember…” He gasped. “Only you and I…”

“Only you and I….” She gasped softly

Richard closed his eyes, his hands traveling over her body, he delighted in her soft gasps and moans. His thrusts stayed in time with the thunder, and they kissed deeply between. As the storm came closer, his thrusts became faster more erratic. As Anne moved with him, they both became breathless. 

For the first time, they both found pleasure at the same time, their cries joining the sound of the thunder outside. 

It took sometime for Richard’s breathing to return to normal, when it did he lifted himself off Anne, and looked down at her and smiled. 

Anne opened her eyes, as she felt Richard’s eyes on her. Her breathing was not completely back to normal yet. “That was quite…”

“Nothing like it.” Richard murmured. 

Anne looked up again, her eyes curious. She’d knew he’d had a mistress in the past, she knew of his bastard children. Was he saying he’d never experienced nothing like the pleasure they’d just experienced. “Nothing like it?” She asked softly. 

“Not ever.” He murmured. 

Anne smiled as she kissed his neck. She sighed softly as he pulled her with him when he lay back on his side. 

“Better now?” He asked softly. He could still hear the rain, but it seemed the storm was over. 

“Yes, much.” She murmured. 

Richard looked down at her. “Why did you never tell me you fear storms, love?”

Anne blushed. “It never came up, and I hoped that maybe….” 

“You would not fear them so much now?” Richard finished. 

“Yes.” She nodded. 

He gently traced his finger along her jaw. “Do you not know that I will always be here when the rain comes, and I will hold you until it is over.” He said softly. 

Anne snuggled close, her emotions not allowing her to say anything to him. Richard would always be there for her. Deep down she knew that, she was safe now, and she was blessed.


End file.
